The overall aim of this qualitative, anthropological research is to examine the experiences of low-income Latinos of Mexican American and Central American descent who experience infertility. The specific aims are: 1) to examine the experience of infertility, including cultural meanings associated with gender and fertility, and cultural values about family and parenthood; 2) to examine access to the health care system for infertility treatment and use; 3) to explore the process of seeking and undergoing treatment for infertility; and 4) to examine the ways in which women and men seek to resolve fertility problems in the face of scarce resources, including efforts to become parents through non-medical means. The specific aims will be carried out by studying 120 women and 120 men who are their partners, age 21 and up, using qualitative methods. There will be three interviews at 6-month intervals: an initial couple interview will be followed six months later by solo interviews with each partner, and a final couple interview on year after the initial interview. In cases where it is not possible to include the male partner, women will be followed for all three interviews. The sample will be drawn in approximately equal numbers from 1) the community itself, and 2) a low-income infertility clinic geographically situated within the community that serves this population. Qualitative analysis will be undertaken in a systematic progress of steps.